Drink, Grace?
by Riley G
Summary: R&R, please! COMPLETE


**Author: ER Glitchet**

**Genre: Will and Grace**

**Setback: I do not own any of the characters or company lines of Will and Grace.**

**This is an original piece. Have fun acting it out with your friends!**

**PARTS:**

**Grace**

**Will**

**Jack**

**Karen**

_The setting is in Grace's "shop." She is hovering over her "desk", working on her latest design for a nursery. She is smirking for some odd reason, and she looks much sucked into her work._

_Karen is at the desk next to her. Will and Jack are not on scene yet._

**Karen:** Grace, you've been so quiet. What did you drink last night that you don't want to tell me about?

**Grace:**_(merely smirks)_

**Karen: **You had sex with Will, I knew it.

**Grace:** _(appalled)_ No!

**Karen:** Well then what is it, honey? Usually you're loud, annoying—

**Grace: **Okay.

**Karen:** _(going on)_ Whiny, jumpy—

**Grace:** Karen…

**Karen:** Irritating, and drunk. _(smiles innocently)_

**Grace:** I know… _(pause)_

**Karen:** So why are you acting so…happy? …It's disgusting.

**Grace:** _(smiling and going back to her work)_ No reason. I'm in a happy mood, that's all. Can you live with that?

**Karen:** Here, sweetie, have some of this… _(hands Grace her Vodka cup)_

_(Grace stares at the cup in fear and complete nervousness)_

**Grace:** Uh…no thanks.

**Karen:** _(taking the cup back as if offended)_ Grace! You've never rejected a drink before! _(cuddles with the cup)_ It's okay, baby, no…she didn't mean that, no of course not…

**Grace:** _(rolls eyes)_ N-no, I'm just…not in the swing of drinking right now.

**Karen:** Well if you ever need it honey, it's here. _(slugs the drink down)_ Man, you're missing out.

_(CUT TO SCENE TWO)_

_(Will and Jack are in Will's apartment sitting on the couch. Will is reading the newspaper, and Jack is checking out his nails.)_

**Jack:** Ooo, don't you look bee-_yoo_-tee-full today! Nice shade of red, too…too bad Will doesn't know what color you are.

**Will:** Jack, for the last time, your nails are not maroon, they're vermillion.

**Jack:** Shows what you know. It is clearly maroon, you…moron. Ha-ha. Maroon moron.

**Will:** _(rolls eyes)_

_(Grace enters the apartment)_

**Grace:** _(begins to take off her coat)_ Hey, Will.

**Will:** Hey, Grace. Get anything done today with Karen in the office with you?

_(Karen enters behind Grace)_

**Karen:** Hey! No fair! Grace is just as annoying as me!

**Grace:** Actually, I did finish the nursery I was designing.

**Will:** Nursery? For who?

**Grace:** Umm…uh…your mom.

**Jack:** Will, I am so proud of you. You made-out with your mother? Aww…

**Will:** I'm going to ignore you, Jack…Grace, what?

**Grace:** _(nervous again)_ Y-yea…your sister…had a baby…

**Will:** I have a sister? Since when?

**Karen:** Will, Will, Will…when will you ever learn? You have no brain, so you have no memory, sweetie!

**Will:** Grace, seriously…who was the nursery for?

**Grace:** _(trying to get off the topic)_ Hey, do I hear Stan at the door? Let me go get him!

_(Grace rushes out of the apartment)_

**Will: **Grace! _(pause)_ What the hell was that all about?

**Jack: ** Well if I didn't know better I'd say Grace made the nursery for herself.

**Karen:** _(laughs hysterically)_ Don't be silly, Jackie. Only women have babies.

**Will:** No, no, Karen what if Jack is right? What if Grace is pregnant?

**Karen:** Hmmm…I never thought of that. Maybe men can have babies now, too.

**Jack:** Come to think of it, I did have sex with a man last night…_(gasps)_ What if he's having the baby!

**Will: **_(rubbing his temple)_ I am not surrounded by idiots, I am not surrounded by idiots…

**Grace: **_(rushes back into the room)_ Hey, look, no Stan. I'm just going to grab my coat and leave!

_(Grace begins to rush out of the apartment again, coat in hand, when Will grabs her arm.)_

**Will:** Grace, can I talk to you?

**Grace:** _(reluctantly)_ Maybe…

_(Will pulls Grace outside of the apartment and shuts the door. Jack and Karen go to the door and press their ears up to it.)_

**Will:** Grace…please, tell me if something is…going on.

**Grace:** _(smirks)_ Are you ready to be a father?


End file.
